Chasm's Collector
by BlueriverBlackHawk
Summary: This is the main story for Legend of Thunder. You don't need to read that one to get this one. Chinook is a Lupin, specifically the Alpha of the Blueriver pack. She is also known by many different names by any outside if her pack: Chasm's Collector, Protector of Worlds, and Demon. With the war between the bots and cons escalating, she must find a way to keep her pack safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the main story of Legend of Thunder. I will be making many changes so this is a big AU story with only some of the first movie only because I need to set up NEST. Lupin are essentially giant metal wolves and some have eagle wings while some have dragon wings and others have no wings at all. They are a large culture, I will also be adding in many more different cultures with different items and weapons. There are some things I need to makesure you all know before you read. The following Characters will be very OOC: Blackout, Barricade, Soundwave, and Ravage. These are all Lupin. They are getting their entire personalities revamped into what I need. The following characters will be mostly cannon except for a few things: Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Mirage and Prowl. Prowl and Mirage are both Lupin, and everyone (but Ravage) I have just listed are older than Prime. The one major difference about Mirage is that he walks with a permanent limp that happened from a bad event in his youth. It sometimes gives him trouble, but he is otherwise unaffected, and has become stronger, because of it.**

 **I will be introducing many OCs, and occasionally different timelines and universes all together, but if anyone wants to use my OCs or anything else of mine to write a spinoff or a short story about a character, and they have a good idea about plus it fits with the story,** ** _ask me._** **All you have to do is PM me and I might be able to work it into the main story, with credit given where it is due. This story will eventually be rewritten as a series of books. This large expansive and amazing universe has been bouncing around in my head for years. It is also like a second home to me when real life gets to be too much and I want to share it with you all. I want to know (for any of you who have read my other story Simple Man) if I should pair Viejo with Dean or Sam? I'm leaning toward Dean, but I can't decide. Leave your answers in the reviews, thanks.**

 **I am well aware that my author note is longer than the Prolouge under it, but I really needed to get this out. I do not own anything but I do own my Lupin, their culture, all the other cultures that I make (along with the items and weapons), my many OCs, and the plot (except for most of the first movie, but that's verry little and will be mostly glossed over). Please read, review, and enjoy. Thank you all!**

 **Ngm,bdbddhhfnfhfnfbffhdnchdmdj**

Prologue

Flames licked the dark sky restlessly, mismatched optics watching every move of the beings by the fire's heated sides. There was a snap of wood settling within the fire, the noise accompanied by the sounds of other beings moving within the forest surrounding them, using the sounds of the shifting logs to cover the noise of their movements. The mismatched optics met blood red optics across the clearing. The beings within were not aware of their watchers and a silent signal was communicated between the two hidden beings.

 _Trespassers!_

He hissed. Her lips curled, showing long sharp teeth in a cruel smirk. He stepped forward, purposely snapping a twig under his large paw- as did she. The night was accented with screams until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**My chapters are going to vary in length as I write them and I'm only following a loose outline and calling the rest of the shots as ii go. Most, if not all, of this confusing world I've created is mapped out in my head so just bear with me. Also, disclaimer is in the chapter before this one. Without further ado, thank you for reading and enjoy the show.**

"Chinook, Blackout, you're back! Did you solve our little problem?" A mid size black and white Lupin, patterned similarly to a Terran police cruiser, slid up to his two returning packmates. The larger of the two was a tall cobalt blue Lupin with a crown of navy blue feathers and two stunning sleek wings similar to an eagle's with navy blue tipped feathers. She had one neon green optic and one white optic ringed with neon blue and she flexed her sharp finger-like taloned paws, grinning down at her Third in Command. A long scar, scarily reminiscent of a clawed hand slicing across a tree, ran from her muzzle, down to her chest, along her side and finally dipped and curled around on her flank, creating a "C" there.

"We did, they won't be bothering us anymore after what happened."

Chinook's Second in Command, a large charcoal black Lupin, though not as tall as Chinook herself, with a deep gold webbed crown, two deep gold webbed wings similar to a dragon's and two eerily piercing blood red optics, copied the movements of his leader. The satisfied smile fell off of his face when he saw the condition of the Pack. Blackout grimaced, that would be improved now that the Hunters were gone. He grinned again when he noticed how happy the pack was at the news of the territory being safe and looked over at his leader in hidden concern. She was walking over to her usual sunning rock, her optics not completely there but she was still aware of her surroundings. Shaking his head, Blackout turned his attention towards getting himself something to eat and checking on the state of the younger Lupin who were still being mentored.

Chinook had noticed her Second looking at her in concern as she padded over to her sunning rock, a place she could see the whole of the main Den area.

 _Awww, that's cute, he's concerned about us! You know he loves me._

A mocking voice laughed as a presence boiled up in the back of her processor at the thought. Chinook let out a low, treating rumble that had no real heat behind it. Soon it turned into a soft huffing laugh as she climbed up onto the warm rock,

 _You know I'm right, little one._

Serval! Chinook's indignant response to her sister, the presence in the back of her processor, prompted another laugh from Serval. Putting her head down, Chinook finally managed to tune out Serval's insistent rambling and fall asleep, her dreams plagued by nightmares even with Serval's efforts to suppress them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two. Thing start to pick up here and we get insight on how the pack works and what's really going on.** Chapter Two

 _Little One? Nookers? Nook, you need to wake up. Can you do that for me? Please? It's time for you to get up and face the day, can you do that?_

The soft voice woke me from my sleep and I blearily looked around my den only to see light streaming in the entrance. I was about to go back to sleep when a shadow fell over the sunlight and I trilled, annoyed; much to the amusement of Serval. Shut up, you. I grumbled back at the Demon sharing my frame and processor. She only cackled,

 _Once a Demon, always a Demon, no matter how much I love you and your pack._

A large black and white Lupin looked down at me with intense ice blue optics and looked like he was silently willing me to get up. He had a transparent webbed crown with stark white wings and his fur pattern closely resembled Barricade's even though the two weren't related. He was my mate, even if we didn't act like it most of the time. Prowl rumbled lowly when I didn't move more than to flip over,

"Chinook, you need to get up. There's been more reports of Hunters in the territories, and we can't afford to have them kill anymore of our pack with the coming war. I have to go into Iacon for a supply run and you need to meet up with Soundwave. He has a suggestion for you and I personally think it's genius but really dangerous. I'll leave it up to you though."

"Copy that, Prowl, I'll get right to it, and thank you for telling me," I stood up and shook out my fur, smoothing out the ruffles from last night and hiding how thin I was. Ah, the life of an Alpha. I stepped out from my den and all around me were bustling Lupin and the occasional bot; I only huffed a laugh at the pups and sparklings playing then went to find Soundwave. I found my communications expert laying with his mate, Devenir, and his pup, Ravage, by the sparring area watching Blackout and Barricade. Soundwave is a smaller silverish-blue Lupin with dark red, borderline brown, optics and one of our most resourceful fighters. His pup has inherited his fighting skills and her mother's looks: deep blue, almost black, fur and light red optics. Soundwave tilted his head towards me as I approached and Blackout called out,

"I see Prowl got your lazy aft out of your den, welcome to the land of the living!" I turned to my laughing Second and growled, although it had no heat behind it,

"Well then, Blackout. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No. I don't think so. Why?" He quit laughing and he went from confused to suspicious in all of three words. I only smirked.

"You have pup duty today and you were supposed to be there," I made a point of checking my internal clock. "Twenty minutes ago. Have fun, Blacky!" Everyone laughed as Blackout's face went from suspicious to really now to oh holy slag I'm late for pup duty in the span of four clicks flat. Turning back to Soundwave, I asked him to walk with me. He said goodbye to his family, ignored Barricade suffocating with laughter in the corner, and we padded off to a secluded area next to my den. We couldn't be seen or heard here by any outsiders.

 _Don't you just love Alocerian magic?_

Yes, yes I do, Serval. Now pay attention. You need to hear this and I want your input on it. I snapped back at Serval. The Alocerian are a race of magical cat-like elf people from one of the many different dimensions that I have connections with. But that is a story for a different time, all right? I gave Soundwave the okay and he outlined a plan to infiltrate the rising Decepticon forces to gain information and destroy them from the inside out. He went on to say the percentage of the success rate, and I had to say it was very good. Even Serval agrees. I added onto his plan and soon we had it mapped out with pride.

The plan was to have Prowl and Mirage go with Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus, and sign up for the Autobots army. Since the last three were already Autobots holding steady positions, a little help can't be too bad. Prowl would go as a tactician and Mirage a spy, while Blackout, Barricade, Soundwave and later, when she was old enough, Ravage would join them, go in and pose as Decepticons. Soundwave being the emotionless communications and tactical officer with a pet (Ravage, when she was older), Blackout being the stupid grunt and Barricade being the cunning infiltrator and grunt as well. Me? I would just sign up for the Autobots under Spec Ops and work alone. Soundwave ran off to get everything ready and I headed back to my den. Our plan would be put in motion in exactly four orns.

 _This is going to be_ fun _._

You got that right Serv. This is going to be fun. My lipped curled up into a cruel smile as I walked off to attend to my duties.


	4. Chapter 4

Earth 2007. Detgan Qatar Base.

"CARTER!" The 35 year old Major looked up as one of the IT guys came running up yelling about Chinook entering the atmosphere. Thanking whatever gods were out there that there wasn't an official or any new recruits on base, he walked outside just in time to see the large wolf-like Lupin flare her wings to slow her descent. Two minutes later Chinook landed roughly on the on the tarmac, ducking into a roll as a Lupin and standing as a human. Walking out to her he shook her hand and she pulled him into a friendly hug, exchanging pleasantries as they walked back to Carter's office near the main hangar.

Gdgdgdgdgdhgsycdjfhshd

Quatar Desert, After SOCCENT Base Attack.

Captain Lennox was having a very bad day. His base was just destroyed and now his team, a kid, and him were stranded out in the middle of the desert with barely any water. Great. Just great. He thought sarcastically. Can this day get any worse? A large creak sounded off to his right and the sound of tearing metal met his ears as the radio tower they were going to use toppled over. Apparently it can. They walked on, stopping only for water.

Fast forward two days and Captain Lennox finds himself in a war zone filled with giant alien robots. The neighboring base, Detgan, saw the carnage of the base attack and a small team followed them to Mission City to help. The Major came, which Lennox found odd but didn't question, and an apparently unarmed asset as well, which he also didn't ask questions about. Ducking into an alleyway as the helicopter robot transformed on the street, Lennox started giving orders to the Raptors flying above the city when all of a sudden the Major stopped him.

"Just wait. She's got it covered."

Just as he says those words the asset huffed lowly and softly hissed straight after, grabbing the attention of the robot. It nodded, blood red optics roaming over us and meeting the asset and the Major's eyes and it shifted into a completely different different stance. Where it had been lumbering flat footed toward the main battle, its footsteps shaking the ground, it now became lithe and stood on its toes (or what would equate to them) sliding silently over to the next alleyway across the street, ducking and weaving around buildings with its steps no longer shaking the ground, blending with the shadows. The rotor blades it had been spinning on its hand shifted into a cuff on its wrist and instead of pulling a range weapon, it extended claws on its fingers. What had been stacked and folded rotor blades on its back suddenly unfurled to where a webbed membrane could only just be seen, the blades moving, curling, unfurling then folding again as if it were testing the vibrations in the air as it moved through and around the many buildings toward the main battle.

Over an hour later the battle was finally finished, the kid having pushed the cube thingy into the evil robots' leader's chest. The Major and his asset left two hours later, nobody had noticed them arrive, save for Lennox and his team, help, and now leave. It was like they were never there and not once did any of the Autobots acknowledge their presence. The Decepticon who had attcked the base was never located even with all of the Autobots trying to find it. Neither was Barricade ever found. Three months later, Sector Seven, the idiots who started this mess, had been disbanded for good and a new branch emerged: operation NEST. Lennox was promoted to Major and was put in charge of the new branch. They were to have a base of operations on a secluded island in the Indian Ocean called Diego Garcia, the US and UN Military working with the Autobots to protect this planet from alien threats.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four was a pain in my ass to write. It just didn't want to be written, so sorry if it's kinda choppy. Enjoy.**

 **AC/DC's and Boston's songs are NOT mine at all.**

West United States

 _You've been… THUNDERSTRUCK! Don't look back, it's been so long since I felt this way!_ AC/DC's Thunderstruck played, switching to Boston's Foreplay/Long Time in the span of a nano second from the radio of a cobalt blue 1966 Chevelle SS 396 roaring down the back road highway as sirens squealed loudly in the background. A minute later more sirens joined the wailing cacophony of noise behind the Chevelle and the driver's excitement was mounting quickly. All of a sudden a large winged shadow dwarfed the speeding vehicles, the being above roaring loudly, and the Chevelle's engine roared just a little louder. Speeding up, the old muscle car put a five second gap between it and the police cars then broke apart, four tires rolling over the road turning to four very large paws pounding the asphalt, the Lupin unfurling its wings, beating the air once, and took off. The cars squealed to a stop behind it as the two beings flew up and around before heading the way they just came, confusing the officers on the ground. They watched in wonder as the two beasts spiraled around each other for a minute only for the blue one to smack the black one on the head. Both beings looked to be the size of large cargo planes. Only one officer had the sense to call this in, unknowingly throwing himself into the spiraling insanity of on other world.

I sat on the edge of the deepest piece of the Grand Canyon looking out over the desert, watching as a pack of coyotes brought down a doe on the plains on the other side. Sharp audio receptors caught the happy yips of the pack as they hunted and the sound of a jet engine roaring down the gorge, the engine's power reverberating off the canyon walls. My head snapped up and my keen optics caught sight of the source of the noise: the Decepticon's second in command Starscream. I smirked and crouched down, activating my holoforms and unfurling my wings as he got closer. He never saw me coming.

Just as he passed by me, I launched myself down into the canyon and pursued him through the twist and turns. I spiraled below him, all the way down to the top of the water at the bottom of the canyon. He never did notice me on his scanners. Letting out a small hiss of malicious joy, I deactivated my holoforms and roared as I swooped up from under him, clawing at the belly, wings, and thrusters of his alt form and just for fun I swirled on top of him in the air and bit at the edges of his wings. He tried to avoid me, scraping the sides of the canyon in his haste, but he just couldn't escape. Then the sound of other jets reached me, other human jets.

I growled lowly in annoyance as my prey used my momentary distraction to make his getaway, shooting up into the sky and back to where he came from. I knew that Starscream would have scars from this and although he wasn't fatally wounded, he was badly damaged. I tilted my head to the side and listened as I flared my wings, slowing myself down and gently soaring out of the gorge on the slight updrafts from the wind whistling through the canyon. Faintly I could hear the jets and when their engines roared I knew I had been spotted. I slowed down just enough for them to shoot right past me, probably taking pictures with onboard cameras. When they came around a second time, they stayed next to me, the pilots looking at me in curiosity. My comm beeped at me and I flicked an ear,

 **Hey, where are you? Screamer just got attacked by a Lupin. We might have an intruder.**

 **Well, Blackout, I know for a fact we don't.**

 **Why? Wait, don't tell me. You did this to him, didn't you, Chinook?**

 **Guilty as charged.** I laughed as Blackout only sighed in exasperation. A second beep sounded on the comm line, and I knew it was the humans trying to contact me. **Hey, sorry to cut this short, but if Screamer gets to be too annoying, tell Sounders to send him my way.**

 **Wait, what?!** Was the last thing Blackout said before I cut him off and switched to the humans' comm link,

 **Hello, humans. How is your day going so far? Any signs of Decepticons?** The human to my right sputtered in surprise, the jet jerking in the air. The other human on my left just laughed; I'd know that laugh anywhere! No wonder he wasn't surprised I responded.

 **Nice one, girl; my day is going great, with one Decepticon sighted, but I assume you took care of him?** The cultured British voice filtered through the line as the other pilot tried to keep himself composed. Apparently he wasn't expecting his partner to know me. Both kept their jets at my sides and I slowed down to make it somewhat easier for them to keep up.

 **Thank you, Jonson, and yes I took care of him. He won't be coming around here anytime soon. So, did you get transferred or are you just there for your official flight retest?**

 **Official flight retest. I don't need it though, with how many time you have us in the air with you.** A voice in the background cut in, ordering them back to base. **Alright, I guess I'll see you later back at base. My jet's got enough fuel to hop the pond.**

 **See you later, Jonson.** With those parting words, the two jets peeled off and went back to their bingo field.

Two Days Later

Lennox looked up at the sky in thought. Two days ago a decepticon signal had been detected in one of the more remote regions of the Grand Canyon and the major had sent the first two combat ready jets he saw to go intercept it. In one of those jets had been Major Carter's second in command Blake Johnson who had immediately gotten in his own jet and shot off the moment he received his renewed flying license. Odd. Coupled with the fact that his wing man said that Jonson and an unknown Cybertronian had a civil conversation including the fate of said Decepticon, and that Jonson even mentioned that he had been in the air with the unknown cybertronian multiple times in the past. Odd. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he looked around his quarters for his clock.

It was past nine at night, he needed to go to bed. Flipping off the light he decided to ask Optimus about this new bot in the morning. The next morning the alarm was blaring. A large electrical surge was detected around the area of Detgan Air Base. Major Carter's base. Calling out to his squad along with Prowl and the Terror Twins, they loaded the planes and flew out.

I looked around me in surprise. The blackened land from the explosion was stark against the bright blue sky, but when I looked down at myself I saw that my normally clean cobalt blue fur was now caked with soot and other grime. Carter, who was standing behind a blast shield a mile away, was sputtering in astonishment. Looks like I wasn't supposed to be out here today… Whoops. He could see me clearly too; I wasn't in my smaller horse size form, I was in my base form, which meant I was about the size of a large cargo jet. Which also meant that he could see my surprised face and how my fur was fluffed out, making me look even bigger than usual. Then he keyed his comm.

 **Wow. I wasn't aware you could stand in the middle of an exploding load of high grade explosives like that.** The mirth in his voice was clear as day, as was his astonishment.

 **I wasn't aware of that either, Carter. You learn something new every day.**

 **True that, girl. In that case, could you please get off the range? We are gonna start dropping some more prototypes and I don't think you want to see how big an explosion you could withstand.**

 **Good point, Carter. Thanks.** At that point my fur was back to its original state on my frame, and I was off the range. Walking over to my spot in the warm sand only twenty or so feet away from where Carter was standing, I stole a look at the computer in front of him. It was measuring sound waves. Heh, sound waves. Get it? Soundwave?

"Wait, Carter, look at the way the waves are coming in. Aren't there only supposed to be three jets? It's picking up a cargo plane and about five more fighters than what we have scheduled." The waves we were looking at are used so that I could see how the engines are running without having to tear the plane apart. Now there was more jets than what was allowed to be in the air outside of an emergency. Plus we don't have any cargo jets coming in for at least two more weeks.

I could hear the jets coming up behind me, but I wasn't concerned. They were coming down the range. I still looked, and I'm happy I did. It wasn't our jets coming up behind me. It was three random stock jets from the US, which did not bode well for us. I jumped up as I saw the large cargo jet open its hatch and three large forms jump out. The jets that passed blew wind into my muzzle, carrying the scent of Prowl and two bots I didn't know. Running to the top of the dune I was standing on, I saw three of them tuck and roll and start walking cautiously towards me, weapons out.


	6. Chapter 6: RotF

**Short for such a long wait, I know, but just bear with me. I will probably have another chapter up today when I get the chance. The plot is starting to thicken and something is bound to go wrong for the undercover Lupin- or is it? If there are any spelling or grammar errors I misses, please tell me. I don't have a beta after all. I also love constructive feedback from anyone willing to give it. I always need to improve my writing. Note. In the first chapter, I realize that I said I would only be using the first movie, but my plans changed. So, I don't own the Fallen, or the plot of RoTF. Same with the upcoming chapters that has DotM. So yea, I needed to say that before I forgot it.**

I snarled at the closest bot, a young yellow and black Camaro looking mech, as Prowl sent the name - _Bumblebee-_ through our bond. I knew he was young but him and the sleek silver corvette looking mech were getting a little too close for comfort to my sides. Prowl looked surprised that I was here when he came up but as he felt me his voice rang across the desert dune,

"Get any closer than what you are and she will bite your servo off, Sideswipe. Put your weapons away, both of you. She is not a threat until you make her one."

 _That's a lie and you know it. I am always a threat, and thus, by extension, so are you. You just don't acknowledge it,_ Serval spoke in the back of my mind. I didn't grace her with her with an answer and she sighed, mocking her exasperation. I stood up from my crouch and when Sideswipe came closer again, without his swords out, my lip curled up over sharp energon stained canines -which made them a very light pale blue- a rumbling warning growl came from my chest and I looked at the mech flatly. Bumblebee got the same treatment when he came up on my other side. Even though they had no weapons showing, both were getting close to my wings. Too close. Then Prowl stepped in and put a servo on Sideswipe's shoulder, stopping him and subsequently me from ripping off an arm from either mech.

I huffed in annoyance and all three mechs looked at me, and Prowl was the only one to not jolt in surprise when I spoke.

"You know you two just messed up a spectacular day in the sand, right?"

The two bots glitch then and there while Prowl only laughed at my disgruntled expression.

"I'll make sure that these two know not to mention this again."

"Thanks, Prowl. Now get your asses back to your base and tell the Prime it was nothing."

"I will, see you later, Nook," and with that, Prowl grabbed the two young mechs by their scruff bars and called for a plane at coordinates far from here.

(SCENE CHANGE)

This war had been going on for a long time, Soundwave mused. They have probably learned their lesson… Hopefully. He was lying splayed out on the desert sands next to a small village, he had been tasked with watching the children and he took the locals' request in stride. The kids were currently using him as jungle gym and he almost if not always had sand or rocks in his fur, and sometimes he couldn't reach the more itchy parts. One of his favorite ways to sunbathe in the sands was to burrow just deep enough as to where he was covered completely, but he was close enough to the surface to get the extra warmth from the heated sand. If he stayed under the sand for too long, some of the larger rocks or clumps of shifting metal from some crash or another would get lodged under his fur and are a pain in his aft to get out.

A particularly sharp tug on a piece of fur pulled him out of his thoughts. The children loved finding the occasional rare stones in his fur after he came from a day or so of sunbathing and he flicked an ear when another sharp pull made itself known. He looked back at the child currently sitting between his wings, pulling at what looked like a piece of white crystal off a piece of his fur that was larger than the child. Putting his head back down, he activated his holoform a couple feet away from the child, who jumped when he walked closer and crouched down. Finally getting a scan on the crystal like structure on his fur, he realized it was a large amount of residual salt from one of the ocean planets that had mixed with the melted quartz and silver from the planet after. None of the substances that made this crystal up were harmful to humans, but every Lupin who came to Earth after a patrol always found somewhere to wash off any lasting substances. Every once and awhile though, a Lupin would miss a minuscule amount that was stuck to their fur. This was one of those times.

The child, who at first backed away when he came over,was now inching forward curiously- most likely hoping the new comer did not steal what he found first. When Soundwave looked up from his initial scan of the crystal, the child froze in place. Making a quick decision, Soundwave stood up and pulled the large (compared to the child; to Soundwave it was tiny) crystal off of his fur and gave it to the child. Just as he was about to walk around to check on the other children playing on his back and wings, a distant explosion caught his attention.

His holoform switched off with an audible snap of air as his head swiveled around to look to the east, where there was a rising column of smoke, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. There was not a training or firing range of any kind in that area, it was too close to a cluster of villages. Gently nosing the children off of his splayed out body, he stepped over the next sand dune, shook himself off and launched into the air. Patching himself into the Decepticon and Autobot Comms, Soundwave caught the words _get to the boy, find him,_ and _Sideswipe, MOVE YOUR ASS!_ Soundwave then contacted Prowl on a more secure comlink, but before he could start speaking he was cut off,

 **Soundwave, no. They don't know that you are on Earth yet and I would like to keep it that way. Go protect the villages- Blackout is on his way to help you. If any of the 'cons decide to go after the villages, have your fun, alright? Barricade is running around the pyramids, so if you want to head over, then go ahead- just be covert about it.**

 **Copy, Prowl. Don't get too scratched up out there.** Soundwave signed off and soared back towards the villages and put up an invisible holoform to hide them. After making sure no Cybertronian except for the Lupin on Earth could find it, he banked to left towards the pyramids and Barricade.

Once he arrived, he quickly sought out Barricade who was crouched over a group of soldiers that had been separated from the rest of their squad in the initial landing of the rest of the Decepticons. He was not in his base form and the soldiers were alternating where they aimed their weapons between Barricade and the red-plated Decepticon standing opposite of the Lupin. Deciding to just get rid of the Decepticon operative facing off with his brother, Soundwave swooped down and landed on the red mech's back, knocking him to the ground. For good measure, Soundwave knocked out the mech's comms. As the mech struggled under his weight, Soundwave looked between the humans and his brother,

"I thought that we weren't allowed to interact with humans in battles between the Autobots and Decepticons, brother dear." Barricade just glared at him until a human cleared their throat. Both Lupin looked down at him and the man flinched at the undivided attention but he soon got his bearings,

"So you two aren't Decepticons?" Soundwave snorted and Barricade smirked,

"No, we are spies for a third party, and little bro, you might want to get rid of your toy there." Soundwave looked down at the mech he was standing on, who had long since given up struggling once he realized the two mechs were Lupin. Looking up at him in fear was Rampage, and Soundwave smiled cruelly. Before the soldiers at Barricade's feet could even squawk in surprise, Soundwave's jaws were around the red mech's helm, closing rapidly, squishing the helm in a spray of fluids. Ripping the helm all the way off, Soundwave finished chewing it and swallowed it. Barricade looked down at the soldiers, who were backing away in fear and blocked their path. Barricade crouched down and stared at the human with hard optics, meeting every pair of eyes.

"You will not mention this altercation in any of your reports. You all will say that two Decepticons started arguing with each other and it escalated, ending with one killing the other. That is not an uncommon occurrence in the ranks. The Autobots will believe that. When asked for the appearances of the Decepticons, the most you will say is a red drill and a police car. Am I clear?" All of the soldiers answered in unison,

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. If I or my brother find out that there is any kind of paper that shows information that I didn't just tell you, we will hunt everyone of you and your families down and tie up our loose ends. Do not make us regret our decision to let you live after what you've witnessed." Soundwave growled in agreement, and the soldiers all jumped and nodded their heads furiously. "Now, get out of here, all of you." The soldiers all beat a hasty retreat from the two mechs. Soundwave snorted in amusement,

"You weren't gonna really hunt them down were you?"

"No, Sounders, the most I'm gonna do to any of them is check up on them every once in a while. Besides, Alpha said that we only have to wait a few more human years before we get to have our fun. All we have to do is make sure that they really do keep this under wraps until then." Soundwave nodded, and shuffled his wings in excitement of the prospect of the years to come. Barricade chuckled at his brother and Soundwave glared back at him. Outright laughing when Soundwave's glare intensified, Barricade had to jump away when his brother snapped his jaws at him and made a move to tackle the interceptor in retaliation.

The Fallen looked upon the two mechs, one Decepticon and one Lupin (not that the old Prime knew they were both Lupin) acting as if they had known each other for vorns. The matrix activating pulled his attention from the two squabbling beings below him and the Fallen filed the sight away in his processor to return to later. The young Prime was struggling to stand and the Fallen smirked maliciously and leapt off the top of the pyramid.

Lennox was disappointed. Most of the humans hadn't survived the battle. Not one team of soldiers was whole. Almost all artillery had been destroyed or mutilated by the magnetics from the Fallen's staff. Ratchet said that he might be able to go through the Fallen's processor, but Optimus had nixed the idea immediately, saying that there was nothing left of the processor. Prowl had a frown on his face, and his optics looked like they were somewhere else at the moment. Then he looked towards the pyramid with the harvester on it and snorted. Lennox glanced over and almost shouted in surprise, managing to keep his shout down to a quiet squawk.

Atop the harvester was a bat-winged wolf-like being looking down at them, more specifically, Prowl, then him. A pair of dark red, almost brown optics locked on his small form and the lips curled up into a grimace that showed off the long canines stained with recently spilled fluid. Prowl moved a doorwing and the being's attention snapped back to the black and white mech. Lennox let out a breath that he had no idea he'd been holding and looked up when the flapping of wings announced the being's departure. All of this had happened in two minutes, so none of the other Autobots milling around or helping with the clean up noticed the interaction between the three of them. Feeling optics on him, Lennox looked up at Prowl who raised a hand to his lips in the universal gesture of "shhhhhh, this never happened" and smirked before walking over to join his Prime, leaving Lennox standing in his spot in confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

_**NEXT CHAPTER! YESS! I am posting 1:50 in the morning in my time, and so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong. In this chapter I'm introducing a character whose probably going to be a large help to the Lupin in the future. What's going on should be pretty clear, but if someone doesn't get something, feel free to leave a review or send me questions. Without further ado, enjoy.**_

The Detgon base was a hive of activity the morning of May 28, 2010. Soldiers were bustling around, Soundwave was in the comms hanger, Chinook and Blackout were running through training drills out in the desert, and Barricade was playing gopher between the two groups, occasionally stopping to grab something in one of the supply hangers for one of them. Chinook had found a lead on one of the mechs who killed her clique and whose kind were still terrorizing the Lupin packs to this orn. But her lead had to wait until the war was finished.

In the beginning, Chinook had given the war the kick in the ass it needed to start. Now she was going to blow up the tracks and stop the train. The idiots who needed to be taught their lesson (which was basically the entire Cybertronian race- her brothers agreed with her. Everything and every bot had started to become way too, well, robotic.) Something needed to change. Megatron was that needed change. Now here they were, over half their race massacred and their planet (supposedly) dead, and marooned on an organic mudball.

All they needed to do was wait for one Earth year or the next major battle. So, while the Lupin were waiting, they trained the soldiers. Running drills over and over and over, even occasionally using holoforms and mock bases to run battle simulations. Then a select few would go with Chinook and Prowl (when he was around) off planet and patrol along the edges of the territory around Earth. Those select few usually included Carter and Jonson. And occasionally Miku as well. In the meantime, things were going to go on normally, as if there was no war going on.

"Carter? I'm headed over Stateside if you want to come." Chinook looked down at the man standing at her paws. Carter only stood about as tall as her paw's wrist joint, but he would never be at risk to be stepped on. The Major looked back up her and smiled,

"Sure, I'll come with. I need to stop by and see my girls, and I'm sure Kira is going to want to see you again."

"And I as well, Carter," Chinook chuckled and smiled down at him. The moment was broken when the sound of helicopter rotors pricked at the edge of the Lupin's hearing. She knew it wasn't Blackout because he was standing at the doorway of his hangar looking in the same direction she was. The whole base, which was in a generally playful mood today, all sobered up quickly. Soundwave, Blackout and Barricade made themselves scarce and either retreated into the desert or decided to camp out in their hangars.

All of the tech that the Lupin had given to the human on base was hidden away and holoforms were put around the obviously space equipped jets sitting on the tarmac. Chinook transformed down into her human alt just as the gunmetal grey Blackhawk crested the horizon, and cast one last glance around to make sure everything looked like a run of the mill American military base. It did.

Derek Quinton exited the helicopter, walking over when he caught sight of the two people standing on the edge of the helipad talking in hushed tones. They stopped as soon as he walked up, and the man saluted while the woman next to him just regarded Derek with impassive eyes. She looked as if she was silently judging him and it gave him an uneasy feeling. She had the tips of her hair dyed a metallic looking cobalt blue, she was in civilian clothes that looked as if they had seen better days and her eyes were a dazzling shade of green. The man on the other hand, had his army greens on, his hair was a mouse brown and his eyes were a lighter blue. Mentally shaking himself, Derek spoke,

"Is one of you Major Jonathan Carter?" The man crossed his arms and nodded in conormation. "Derek Quinton, I have an urgent message from the President. Is there a place we can talk in private?" Derek turned to the woman, "I mean no offence ma'am, but this is of utmost secrecy." The woman grimaced but nodded her assent,

"Comms office three is open. Keep me updated, Carter." The woman's voice was deep and if he hadn't been lookin he would have thought the voice belonged to a male. It was smooth, but Derek could hear almost growl like undertones to it. Before she could walk off, though, the man stopped her with a hand. Where her voice was one thing, this man's was the opposite. It was on the deeper side with a gravel quality to it, as if he'd been yelling more than what was probably healthy.

"No, what I hear she hears too. I'm going to want her opinion on this."

"Alright, but before we go talking all willy-nilly, you both need to sign disclosure forms," said Derek. Major Carter and the woman looked at each other and back at him before nodding their assent. Derek nodded back and started walking in the direction the woman started walking in. By the time they reached the office, a couple of details had been hashed out: Carter was being transferred by order of the president into a top secret program and he would be leaving in two days with Derek.

Even though in the comms office, more details were said, the gist was that Carter would leave the Detgon base with his second in command and he could take one more qualified soldier with him to this program. The woman immediately said that she'd go and Carter readily agreed, no questions asked.

Chinook was silently celebrating this turn of events from the moment that "top secret program" came out of Quinton's mouth. The black haired Caucasian man didn't seem like other government officials she'd met before. He looked as if he had served before. Chinook could see a hint of a limp in his left leg when he walked, but it wasn't noticeable to someone not looking for it.

"I assume you're going to need a place to stay until we leave?" She spoke up, breaking the silence that had developed inside the office. Quinton nodded and she smirked, waving a hand, "Follow me then." She took the man past the larger hangars and to the guest barracks. She offered to take him to the mess hall when he was done settling in and he said he'd be about ten minutes so she waited for him outside his door. Ten minutes passed by quickly so she used the time to update their Lupin on the situation and she hoped Carter was doing the same with his men.

"Thanks for waiting, ma'am. Do you mind giving me your name? I never caught it." She smirked at him,

"That's because I never threw it. My name is Chinook, my friends just call me 'nook though."

"And you consider me your friend?" Quinton looked shocked, they had just met today after all! She glanced back at him and her smirk turned into a soft smile.

"You have a good soul. Did you serve in active combat by any chance? I don't mean to be intrusive, but I noticed your limp."

"I have a good soul. Right. And yes, I did serve in active combat, though I had to leave due to honorable discharge, then I went into police work and now I'm here. I'm surprised you noticed my limp, though."

"The only reason I noticed is because I'm trained to notice those types of things, it comes in my job description. Just so you know, you can call me 'nook. If you get any weird looks, it's because I don't let many call me that. If you don't mind me asking, why did you go into this job? Police work was probably a really good fit for you." Derek felt like he could trust her, so he recounted the event that brought him to his current job. His instincts were saying that he could trust her and his instincts were usually never wrong, so he listened to them.

"You're right, 'nook, it was, but I am a curious person by nature. There was this one car chase I was on, we were after a cobalt blue 1966 Chevelle SS 396, I'll never forget the model, and something just wasn't right about it. In fact, your hair is the same color as the paint. I'll reiterate, I'll never forget the day. My squad and I were after this daredevil speedster and we were keeping up just fine, I was getting ready to do a pit maneuver on the guy. Before I could though, a large shadow flew over us and when I looked up it was a huge wolf-like creature flying overhead.

The Chevelle had sped up, so we tried to keep up, but then the weird thing happened: it changed into another wolf like creature with wings and it jumped off the road and flew along side the other one. As I was watching them fly away, the blue one smacked the other like it was annoyed with the black one and it just laughed while the blue one sulked. That looked like bickering siblings. It was the most human thing that I had ever seen." The duo had stopped at the doorway to the mess hall and Chinook was staring at Quinton with wide eyes,

"Really?! That cop was you?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dump that on you, I just- wait, did you say 'that cop was you'? How would you know if you weren't there?"

"Nothing," Chinook had gotten herself under control again and made a split second decision to let him in on the secret of the base. She wasn't lying when he had a good soul and she wanted to get to know him better. He would be a good ally in keeping her secret silent. "I'll tell, you later, young one. Let's go get some food, huh?" She started off towards the food before he could reply.

 _You think he could keep your base's secret? Do you truly believe that?_

Serval, why don't you look at his soul for yourself and see what I mean?

 _I highly doubt that he's that goo- holy shit. I didn't know a soul could be like his_.

What? All I see is blinding white. The color of a pure soul.

 _I don't, but I understand why white is all you can see though. It took me a second to see the other colors. There are streaks of black splintered throughout. They're signs of severe trauma to the soul. So you think they are a result of his military service?_

Almost certain if they're as bad as you're saying. You saw the way it affected his emotions when he talked about his limp. Quinton was good at hiding it at least. I don't think this is a bad choice, do you?

 _No, but as with all new people, be careful._

Of course, Serv. Chinook was pulled out of her conversation when Derek sat down with his trey next to her and tucked into his food. The old Lupin studied him carefully while he wasn't looking, and what she saw only cemented her affirmation that she made a good choice about the middle aged man. Flicking on her comm., Chinook opened a party line between Barricade, Blackout and Soundwave,

 **All three of you, meet me in the main hangar in half an hour.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I am now on summer break and thus I now a shit-ton of time to sit down and write to my heart's content. I will be updating this story much more frequently now. This chapter is shorter, but it's an important one. Derek is going to become an important ally to the Pack and even Chinook herself.**_

Derek Quinton was a curious man by nature, and he wasn't stupid. He'd watched how Chinook's personality went from being politely detached to having an almost motherly like aura to her. She looked young yet she acted like she knew things about the world that someone if her age shouldn't know. Yes, this was an army base but someone of her age shouldn't even know what he and the Major were talking about. The woman was an enigma. Derek got the feeling that she knew more than she should about the Autobots. Derek never disclosed anything except that the program was top secret and that they were leaving in two days and that was the President's order.

Twenty minutes later Derek was done eating and he asked his guide if there was anymore of the base he needed to see. She said no, but told him to follow her, so he did. He assumed she was going to take him back to the barracks and then go back to her own room, but she instead led him out onto the tarmac. Carter was standing by the one of the hangars that was off limits to him and all other soldiers on base. Chinook had said anything and anyone needed permission to even touch the door and yet Carter was leaning against one. As they approached, the Major pushed himself off the door and nodded to the woman.

"Before we go in, I have one request for you: don't freak out please."

"...Okay," Derek said hesitantly. Chinook nodded and opened the door, motioning the confused man in. It was dark inside the hangar except for a couple of windows near the roof letting the most minimal light possible into the hangar. Derek could barely see his hand in front of his face, but Chinook just walked fearlessly into the dark towards the middle of the large space.

Carter stuck close to the wall, running his hand over the space near the door to find the light switch. Large things moved quickly into places that would create shadows to conceal them and Derek was thoroughly disturbed. A call of "heads up" came from Carter's direction and Derek closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was met with three other humans standing in the middle of the hangar with Chinook.

"Derek, I would like you to meet Blackout, Barricade and Soundwave. If you're wondering why I brought you here, it is because of the story that you told me, the one with the wolf-like beings?" Chinook gestured to the men as she said their names and Derek nodded confusedly as her sentence ended. What did his crazy story have to do with these men and why she brought him here? The woman seemed to notice his bewilderment and smirked at him, "Brace yourself."

Chinook made an odd huff-like sound and Derek jumped back in shock as the three men _snapped_ out of existence, making a similar flicking just before disappearing that was oddly reminiscent of what the holoforms of the Autobots did. Before he could say anything, three large forms somehow _melted_ out of the shadows. One was a light greyish blue, one was black and white patterned

And the last one was a gunmetal grey.

He could understand the gunmetal grey one being able to hide in shadows, but the other two? No way. As he looked them over, the familiar sound of transformation appeared beside him and he whirled around to see Chinook turn into the very wolf-like being he had described to her in his story. Derek stared at the thing in shock, sputtering. A hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump around to face Carter. The Major chuckled and walked over to lean on one of Chinook's deadly claws,

"It's a bit overwhelming seeing them for the first time, isn't it. They're nothing like the Autobots." Derek frowned,

"You're not scared of them?"

"No. what reason do I have to be scared of them? They're just like us. They have feelings and are sentient beings."

"I know, but even the Autobots are quite daunting and they're not even here to hurt us!" Derek then thought for a moment. They probably aren't so bad if the Major trusts them. He could at least try to become friends. He then turned to Chinook and the gunmetal grey one, "So which one are you?" he asked, pointing to the grey one.

"I am Blackout, I assume you are Derek Quinton?" His voice was deep and smooth. Almost like Optimus's, Derek mused. A smile split Derek's face as he realized something. Looking up at his new friends in awe,

"You're the two I saw weren't you?" Blackout and Chinook laughed and nodded. The laugh was contagious and soon the group of six were laughing uncontrollably.

 _ **I hope everyone likes this. Review with any questions or even constructive feedback and I will get back to you as soon as possible.**_


End file.
